Talk:Event Missions/@comment-27099020-20160116164756/@comment-27627294-20160117133938
Hello All, Pleased to meet you. Well. I am duckswim, the creator of the post on Hongfire. It should be read in context, it is a joke post ment as a funny answer to the enternal question "what will happen on tueday!" I choose to model it on what is, in my opinion, legitimate grievenaces in the Nutaku version, and then giving it a fun spin and on purpose going over the top to make it clear it is a joke post. That said. The Nutaku version has a host of issues due to some choices in the past, that may have made sense then, but since has been turned obsolete and now results in very bad design, and making fun of them like I did is both fun and a little sad. I say sad, because the issues are fixable, probably even easily fixed, and in a manner that would be a win-win for all involved. The correct solution to the entire debate is, - Tag Loli's as a new type "maidens" (So we'd have Women|Men|Maidens). Maidens should be clothed as in the all-age/IOS versions. Have no H-Scenes and accept affection items. Apple accept this on IOS, so any payment house out there will too (payment house complains being the standard excuse for why they are not there) - Ramp as fast as possible up to running the same version as DMM, skipping any non-critical events on the way, and then run same version and release events in same order as DMM only with delay for translations (Ex. 1 month behind). - The Ramp could be done by releasing awakenings ASAP and giving players a 3 month heads up about the coming synchronization to the DMM version. That way people have time and none gets burned. Information, Information, Information. Hint : Communites and players like information Such a setup would, - minimize costs for the developer (Aigis) and the distributor (Nutaku) as there would only be one major Aigis version across platforms and it would have utter minimal customization - maximise profits (newer and better content to players which would attract even more players, stop of leaks due to no-content or DMM jumpers, only have to develop one version of the game) - stop all the complains about Nutaku version being a second hand version and basically make the community on the various boards support the version instead of whining over it (breaks the cycle of : less happines, less players, less money, repeat) Compare that to the existing setup which - maximises costs (each release has to be customized to us, costing money and resources) - runs old content as if this was 2014 or early 2015 (hint : It is not, and there are competing games out there). - Breaks game balance due to missing units. (it must be a nightmare having to rebalance for Nutaku version or perhaps they simply give up and dont do it ... either way. Its bad) which in turn must make releasing content a hell (what will work, what will not, which units do they even have!) - antagonizes the communities, which is bad, you want new players to see happy communities and go there to brag or whine over their luck. Communities makes players stay longer, friendly competition is good. - stops players from supporting the game with Cash as they have no idea if it is there tomorrow... Long post, almost a petition I guess /smile. Maybe I should ask for signatures and send it to Aigis + Nutaku ^_^ if it got enough. - DuckSwim